


Love with tongues of fire

by Fictropes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2012, Comfort, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, so the usual 2012 angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictropes/pseuds/Fictropes
Summary: So when Dan waltzed into the room, declaring his hunger Phil thought nothing of it. Just another night for another takeaway.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	Love with tongues of fire

**Author's Note:**

> 2012 liveshow inspired fic [skip to 3:15 here for context!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJixANJO6aU&feature=youtu.be&ab_channel=LonelyWriter)
> 
> title from frankie goes to hollywood- the power of love

Phil’s a bit slow on the uptake sometimes, can miss cues and suggestions— can take things in the most literal of ways. 

So when Dan waltzes into the room, declaring his hunger Phil thinks nothing of it. Just another night for another takeaway. 

He also thinks nothing of loudly declaring Dan’s near nakedness in front of thousands of people, he can’t help the battle between his words and face. He can say something as boldly as he wants, can pretend his half naked boyfriend is burning his retinas out but— but when he’s looking up at him like he wants to eat him alive, well. That defies every word to leave his stupid mouth. 

He eventually gets the hint, gets it when the chat starts screaming and Dan’s looking at him like _that_. A mixture of _you fucking idiot, and an idiot I want to fuck._

He leaves not long after, probably makes it obvious to anyone with an IQ higher than one. He ends the call and realises he’d created an entire situation out of nothing, that Dan declaring his hunger was a hint and not an actual request. He could’ve left then, could’ve made up a bullshit story about dominos but instead— instead he’d assumed Dan hadn’t wanted him because honestly lately that’s the best assumption to make. 

He doesn’t know what’s about to come, a stony silence or— or something else. Dan having a moment of complete self-doubt, Dan throwing himself back into his latest youtube script so he can forge a line about them and how they’re _not_ fucking— not together. So he can control the latest Phil disaster narrative, flip it back around into Phil just being.. Phil. 

What actually happens is unexpected, it’s Dan dropping the towel to the floor— the smile on his face something sheepish yet something knowing at the same time. 

He knows Phil wants him, but he doesn’t know if Phil wants to want him right now. Which is silly, because no matter what Dan will always have this hold on him. Even when they spent last night in separate rooms, even when Dan’s making it so everyone thinks they’re the furthest away from together they can be. 

At the end of it all Phil gets it, gets him— you don’t spend all this time in someone else’s head to not understand the core of them. And the core of Dan is good, the core of Dan is beautiful and brilliant and _scared._

So Phil just pushes him laptop off his knees, creates a place for Dan to fall into. He needs Dan to know he’s never held any of this against him, that he’ll hold his hand through it all even if it means crashing into a few lampposts as they walk together— into a few people who want to say horrible words. 

Dan looks radiant tonight, hair curled from the shower, cheeks pink from the heat of the steam and— Phil really could eat him alive. 

“Hungry?” Phil asks, a hand coming to rest on the gentle dip of Dan’s waist— and it feels like coming home, it’s a moment that refreshes all the other moments. It makes them realise that when it comes down to it it’s just the two of them. Just Dan and Phil sat alone in the living room, no prying eyes and no chat going insane because they’ve looked at each other in a certain way. 

And that’s how it can always be if they want it to be, there’s no need for loud declarations of love as long as they both know they love each other— right now, right in this delicate moment that feels a lot like healing. 

“Yeah.” Dan swallows, loud in the complete silence of their living room. It really is just them, no background tv, not even any sirens going off outside— it’s as though the universe has given them a moment to fix things. Not that things really need fixing, they just both need to understand each other a little bit more. 

Phil needs Dan to understand that he’s ok, that they’re ok. That this year has been a lot but nowhere near enough to ever give him second thoughts, no where near enough to make him fall out of love. 

And Phil needs to understand that Dan can still want him, that Dan _wanting_ him and giving into that is a brave thing all on its own— even if it is happening behind closed doors. And tonight he gets that, he gets that through Dan sitting in his lap and looking at him with all the desire he’d gotten in 2009. 

“What’d you fancy?” He tips his head to the side, ever so gentle as he places a string of kisses up Dan’s jaw. Tonight feels like a night for delicate, a night for taking Dan apart - piece by piece - and building him back up again. For showing him that his want is something normal, that all of this can feel _good._

It’s a night to be in love and to not be scared to show it, because tonight it’s just them and the trust they share is unmatched— it’s what makes them them. 

So when Dan gives Phil an answer, when he whispers out a quiet “ _You_ ” he’s not even shocked, because Dan has wanted him for years and that’s not changed— not even now, not even after everything. 

“You have me, Dan. You’ll always have me.” And Dan’s the one to get impatient, to stop the nearly their kisses and turn it into something proper. To turn it into tongue and teeth—into desperate nail raking across the material of Phil’s shirt. 

It’s been a while, not in literal terms. Because they’ve had sex recently, but this feeling of completely devouring each other had been lost. It’s back again now, though, proof is in the way Dan can barely break apart from Phil’s lips without diving straight back in again. It’s in the way Phil’s hands are clumsier than usual because he doesn't know what to do with them, where to touch when he wants to touch everywhere. 

“Phil, fuck. Fuck.” Dan’s gasping and nothing’s even happened, nothing past desperate kisses and ever so slight rolls of the hips that have Phil half hard in his jeans and Dan all the way there. “Anything. Do fucking anything.”

“Anything?” Phil laughs, blows are raspberry into Dan’s shoulder because it’s them and they’re childish— they’re comfortable to do anything around each other without the fear of it being judged. Because sex is hot and mind-blowing with Dan, but it’s also laughing into each others mouths and weird noises that they can’t held but imitate. Phil will do something gross and squelching and Dan will repeat the noise because they’re in love and they’re stupid. 

“Hot.” Dan murmurs, bites down on Phil’s shoulder in retaliation but Phil doesn’t mind because Dan is back to silly instead of— of what he’d been the other night. “Fart sounds get me off usually, but tonight my brain said it’s not gonna cut it.” 

“Then I guess you get the Phil special.” And he has no idea what that is, but he thinks the special is the way it makes Dan through his head back and laugh— a laugh that’s rare these days but appears to be slowly coming back to life. 

“Blow me away.” 

“Not blowing you, my knees hurt.” But he can do something else tonight, something else for Dan and not himself because right now his own needs are the last thing on his mind. 

Dan just drags him back into another kiss, a kiss that makes his entire body tingle—makes his heart remember why it’s so fully invested in this. 

There’s no lube buried in-between their sofa cushions, so he has to make do with spitting into his own palm and hoping it’s enough. 

Phil knows how Dan likes it, knows how to twist his wrist— knows how to make him whine and moan and _beg._ But tonight all of that has gone out of the window, tonight all Phil knows is the weight of Dan’s body on his lap and the feeling of his cock in his hand. Tonight it’s enough to be messy, to get Dan off with nothing but his own desperation. 

It works, it has Dan writhing in his lap and demanding all sorts of tricks that Phil just isn’t capable of tonight. There’s a quiet plea to be fucked, for fingers, for his mouth— but Dan knows none of that is happening tonight. He just wants to remind Phil that he’s wanted, in all the ways— that in the future Dan wants _everything._ It’s not going to end here with Phil’s hand, because tomorrow night Dan will be on his hands and knees begging for something else.

“Missed you so much, Dan.” And it wouldn’t make sense to anyone but them, because to everyone else they live together— spend every waking moment together. But they understand that it’s been different, understand now that they no longer have to miss each other because they no longer have to hide from each other. 

“Shit, Phil.” He grunts, hips stuttering in a way that means he’s going to come soon— that Phil needs to grab a tissue. But he doesn’t, in an odd way he wants Dan’s come to create a mess, leave evidence on his t-shirt that tonight happened. That they’re back to the them that works the best. 

Dan comes with a cut off shout, with his face buried in the space between Phil’s neck and shoulder. He finishes with an _I love you_ , whispered right into Phil’s skin— sealed in there forever, a promise that always was but Phil just needed a little reminder of. 

He has come on his hand, on his t-shirt and a disgusting primal part of him doesn’t even want to get up to wash it off. So he doesn’t, instead Dan pulls away and watches Phil lick at his own fingers. Wide eyed and fascinated, half turned on again. When Phil finishes, when Phil pulls Dan into a kiss that tastes of the both of them he understands— understands that there are obstacles, but if they stick together they can overcome even the most complicated of things. 

It’s a turning point in a messy year, and Phil’s never been so glad about missing a hint. 

**Author's Note:**

> [if u wanna reblog on tumblr, I always appreciate it ! :)](https://fictropes.tumblr.com/post/634070906512228352/love-with-tongues-of-firecomplete-1739-11-so)
> 
> ok now i have an odd number of fics on my account i can rest. ghfdedwqwewrtgthr
> 
> as allllwaaaays lemme know what you think! sorry for bombarding you with all this big introspective fics!!!!! I AM JUST... having emotions and the only way to handle those is to funnel them into fics. to repeat, thanku all for being so lovely about me trying something new!!!!! i am legit tearing up at some of your comments ;_;


End file.
